


Prompted Bughead One Shots

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: These are prompted Bughead one shots from my Tumblr. If you are interested in sending me a prompt contact me here or at my Bughead Tumblr which is Bugheadfangirl. Happy reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt from anonymous ask on my Tumblr)
> 
> Can you please write a one shot where bughead get into a huge fight and are pissed at one another and then they have crazy pissed off sex and make up after.

☆Based on Season 2 Episode 14☆ ☆spoilers from Season 2☆

Jughead, Betty, Veronica and Archie arrive at the Lodges cottage. The ride was long, but they finally arrive and are ready to finally get some quality couple time with their significant other. “Archie! Get my bags, I’m going to show Betty around.” Veronica exclaims emerging from the car. Sighing, Archie complies and starts gathering her luggage. Betty glances at Jughead and he grins back at her. This is the first time they will be alone together in a bedroom without any parents. She can’t stop herself from wondering what might possibly go on at night when they share a single bed. They have a hard enough time as it is keeping their hands off each other.

Before Betty can say a word Veronica drags her out of the car. “I’ll get our bags, you explore the lodge with Veronica.” Jughead calls to her. ‘Sorry.’ Betty mouths before running to the lodge. Jughead walks to the back of the limbo. “How many bags did Veronica pack … ” Archie mutters, arms full of her luggage.

“She does know it’s only for a weekend, right?” Jughead asks concerned as he grabs Betty and his luggage. He’s lucky that she isn’t anything like Veronica. He doesn’t know if he could handle her if she were. He loves how innocent and sweet she is, although there was talk about a dark Betty, but he still hasn’t seen her yet. She is still innocent in his eyes, but regardless he will always love her.

“I don’t think that matters to her.” Archie replies as they carry the luggage to the lodge. Just as they reach their destination, the shrill of a cell phone ringing breaks the silence.

Jughead digs in his coat pocket and fishes out his ringing phone. An unknown number flashes. He has no idea who on earth it could be, but what could go wrong. “Hello?” He answers slowly unsure of what’ll happen.

“I’ll get right to the point. Archie and Betty stopped by my house a week ago to interrogate me and my nana. I just wanted to let you know that I saw them kiss outside my house and it looked pretty serious. Have fun on your vacation. Tootles.” Cheryl’s voice streams through the phone before it turns silent. She had hung up.

Anger boils inside him. He’s angry and hurt that Betty could do this to him. He loves her and she betrayed his trust. Ever since he learned about Betty’s crush on Archie last year, he’s been afraid of her leaving him for Archie. That’s exactly what it feels like is happen. “Who was that?” Archie questions after he dropped the bags off inside the lodge. “Why do you look so upset? Jughead, what’s wrong?” He asks with concern. Right as Jughead is about to respond, Betty and Veronica emerge from the lodge.

“Juggy, want to go watch some more murder documentaries? I can make us some popcorn. ” Betty gives him an adoring smile.

“I told you not to tell anybody about that,” He replies in a hushed tone. “I just got a call from Cheryl, she said you and Archie kissed.” Jughead announces. “Is that true?” Emotion fills his face as he considers the possibility.

Archie and Betty share a look. “Jughead, I…“ She begins to say but Jughead cuts her off.

“You what? You’re sorry? Sorry doesn’t cut it this time.” He stomps inside too pissed off to deal with her and Archie. He wonders aimlessly around the lodge until he stumbles upon an empty bedroom next to one filled with Veronica’s bags. Not only does he have to live with the fact that the girl he is love with kissed his best friend, but he also has to sleep in the room next to his best friend and girlfriend’s. He doesn’t really want to know what they do at night. Jughead starts unpacking his suitcase trying to distract himself, but the image of Betty kissing Archie runs through his mind over and over again like a broken film.

Just as he finishes, the door flies open. He glances up quickly to see Betty with her hands on her hips. “I don’t want to hear it.” He snaps at her as he kicks his suitcase under the bed. “Juggy…,” Betty pauses seeing him flinch at his nickname. “It didn’t mean anything. I swear. The black hood was threatening me and I just found out my grandfather was probably involved in a crime and…it just happened.” She explains desperately trying to make him understand. He shakes his head getting angrier by the second.

“You loved him, Betty. How am I supposed to believe it meant nothing to you. How can I believe a single word you say?” He raises his voice loud enough for Veronica and Archie to hear from the living room.

Betty gives a flustered laugh. ”How can you believe me? Are you serious? Did you forget that you kissed Toni when we broke up? Did you forget that while I was in pain crying in my bed, you were off kissing another girl? It was just a kiss Jughead, you slept with her!” She yells back at him finally getting frustrated. She was done trying to work things out.

“We didn’t have sex. The thing that bothers me the most is the fact that not only did you kiss MY best friend, you also didn’t tell me about it! At least I told you about Toni. And Toni meant nothing. You think you were the only one hurt and needed comforting? You didn’t even tell me about the black hood, you left me believing you left me because I joined The Serpents, or worst, because Archie finally love you back and you could finally throw away your replacement!” Jughead yells back at her.

Betty curls her hands into a tight fist. Her nails dig into her palms but she doesn’t care. “Toni might be so great, but she will never be anywhere better than me.” This was the first time he has ever heard her claim to be better than someone.

”If you were Toni, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” He gives her a hard look. He can tell what he said hurt her, but he is too upset to care. She hurt him too. It was only fair.

Betty stands still a moment contemplating if she should do what she’s thinking of doing. The silence only increases her anger. “Well you know what? Archie is so much better than you!” She lies, knowing it would make him upset. But that’s exactly why she said it. Adrenaline pulses trough her body, fighting with Jughead is like playing with fire. One wrong move and it can ruin everything.

Out of nowhere, he pushes her against the wall and traps her with his body. “Can Archie do this?” He growls in a low voice before kissing her neck. He knows her body as well as she does, maybe even better. He knows what causes her the most pleasure, and her neck was one of them. She moans as pleasure courses through her body.

“I’m sure he can if I let him.” She whispers in his ear before he tosses her onto the bed. He gets onto the bed and climbs on top of her. “The real question is, can Toni do this?” She turns herself so that she’s on top of him.

Jughead’s warm breath hits the back of Betty’s neck as he whispers in her ear. “I’m sure she can.” This only upsets her more. Before she can do or say anything more, he pulls her down so that she’s closer to him. “Can Archie rip your clothes off you as fast as I can?” He questions before pulling her shirt above her head as fast as he can. He quickly unclips her bra. She allows the clothing article to slide down her arms before dropping it to the ground. Jughead’s hands carefully work to undo the buttons on her pants. After he loses down her pants, she kicks them off and let’s them fall to the floor as well. Without wasting a second, he finishes the job and quickly slides down her underwear and throws it off the bes.

“Archie does sports, I’m sure he can do it so much faster than you.” Betty laughs wickedly. It’s not long until Jughead’s naked as well.

“Can Toni kiss you as better than I can?” She smashes her lips against his as her hold her naked body to his. She deepens the kiss as she kisses him angrily but passionately. She craves every touch and every kiss she can get despite being upset at him. If anything, it makes her crave it more.

After a few minutes of their angry make out, Jughead breaks away and whispers in her ear. “Probably, but I can definitely do something so much better than Archie.” He kisses her neck.

“And what’s that?” Betty asks curiously but still upset. He quickly went inside her unexpectedly causing her to yelp in suprise. “I can fuck you better than anyone else.” He whispers huskily, and that is exactly what he does.

10 minutes later Betty rolls off of Jughead breathing heavily. “You … definitely … can … fuck me … better … than … anyone. ” She breaths curling up to him. His strong arms wrap around her. “I lied … about it … all … You do … everything better.” He kisses her on the forehead.

“I didn’t mean it either … I’m sorry I got so upset … I just don’t want to lose you … Nobody will ever love you as much as I love you … I swear it.” His words melt her heart. She loves this side of him, and he only shows it to her.

“I love you … Jughead Jones.” Betty smiles laying her head on his chest. She glances up to see him smiling down at her as well.

“And I love you … Betty Cooper.” Jughead replies as Betty falls asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

♡This isn’t editted so it might not be the best but I hope you enjoy!♡


	2. Airport Bughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt request from Raptorlily on Tumblr through Bughead-fanfic-wishlist on Tumblr)  
> I need an Airport AU. Betty and Jughead dated in high school but eventually went their separate ways. Fate brings them together on an unexpected and unfortunate flight where they're forced to be seated together. To make matters worse, they're the only two who miss their connecting flight and end up having to spend the night at the airport. Will these exes reconnect?

☆Spoilers from Season 2 (mostly Season 2 Episode 13)☆

It’s been two long years since Betty Cooper graduated High School alongside her best friends Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, and her boyfriend Jughead Jones. Although Archie and Veronica remain close to her to this day, her and Jughead fell out of contact due to their conflicting schedules. Betty needed to focus on her journaling career and getting her Bachelor’s degree in English anyways.

It’s summer break for Betty so she decides to book a flight to Riverdale and visit her mother and Polly with her twins. The very next day she arrives at the airport pushing her luggage behind her. It’s been almost an entire year since she last saw her family and she can’t hold back the excitment rising along with a tinge of nervousness bubbling to the surface.

With her headphones on, she turns up her music as she takes a seat along with the other passengers awaiting their flight. She allows the music take over her body. Her hips sway to the music mouthing the words to the song. It’s a nice break from the stressful life of college; it’s a vacation in itself. Not only is she seeing her family and old friends who stayed back at Riverdale, she was escaping the difficult life of a college student. It’s too good to be true.

Betty gets too lost in the music, song after song releases her worries and doubts she has, it’s an escape. There is no dark Betty, no pressure in being the best student, no pressure in making it as a journalist. It isn’t until an employee taps on her shoulder breaking her out of the spell.

She slowly slide down her headphones down and glances up at the stranger. “Miss, you’ve been here for hours. Is there anything I can help you with?” The employee questions politely.

Shaking her head she looks down at her ticket. “No, I’m just waiting for my flight which takes off…two hours ago…” Betty nervously bites at her lip. “Is there by any chance another plane I could take to Riverdale?”

The employee shakes her head with a sorrowful smile. “I’m sorry, the next plane to Riverdale is tomorrow. You’ll have to spend the night. We’re closing in thirty minutes so you’ll have to sleep over at those benches over there.” She points to some benches in the distance. There’s also a bin over there filled with blankets if you want one.“

Betty nods slowly before wandering over to the benches she pointed at. Sighing she lays her luggage down and pulls out a blanket from the bin.

"Did you miss your flight as well?” A familiar voice asks. Betty darts her eyes to the source and freeze. Sitting in the bench next to her was the one and only Jughead Jones. His gray beanie with the crown shaped edges are still firmly planted on his head as his black wavy hair peaks out under it. His light green eyes looks her over as a feeling of nostalgia her takes over. She hasn’t seen him since she kiss him goodbye before aboarding the plane that flew her here to start her college experience. It feels like forever ago, but now he’s there right in front of her again.

Her words get caught in her throat and all she can do is gape at him. She never thought she’d ever see him again, it’s better that way, but sitting on the bench next to him all her plans shatter. She knows that if she has to spend the night with him in an empty airport that she’ll fall love with him all over again.

“Betty?” Jughead’s voice breaks her out of her daydream. “What are you doing here? Did you miss your flight?” His voice cracks with emotion. She can tell he’s trying to suppress his feelings, in the three years she dated him, she became as familular with his emotions as she is with her own.

Taking a deep breathe, Betty answers. “I was taking a plane back to Riverdale and I … I uh missed my flight. How about you?” She glances at Jughead trying not to stare at him. He is hotter than he was two years ago, how it’s possible, Betty doesn’t know.

“I was going to Riverdale as well. I promised my dad and Jellybean that I would be back for summer break. I overslept though.” He explains as the lights flick off. Darkness engulfs them leaving them with nothing to do but sleep.

A chuckle escapes Betty’s lips. “I guess this means we should go to sleep, huh?” She can’t believe she just said that. It was already awkward enough before her terrible commentry.

Despite the awkwardness, Jughead smiles curling up in his blanket as he lays down on the hard, uncomfortable bench. “I guess so.” A minute of awkward silence surpasses them before he gets the nerve to speak again. “Goodnight Betty.”

She stares in shock for a minute, her heart throbs in her chest. Everything in her craves to be in his arms, to be protected from the nightmares she knows she’ll have. Instead of acting on her wishes she lays down on the bench and prays that she doesn’t fall asleep. “Goodnight…Jughead.” She gets out before failing at her goal and passes out.

• • •

Betty’s in her pink dress that she wore to Veronica’s confirmation. She kisses Jughead goodbye after the night of fun they had. They finally had sex and it was perfect. She can’t wipe the smile off her face as she rushes home. It’s not long afterwards that she arrives home and opens the door. “Mom, I’m…” She starts to say when something catches her eye causing her pause. A dead body lays on the floor as Alice Cooper desperately tries cleaning up the blood.

“Don’t scream. Please.” Her mother begs pleading her with her eyes. Betty has never seen her mother like this, she could say cruel things but she’s never kill someone…

Betty’s eyes widens in horror as thoughts swarm her head. Her mother killed someone. They were going to jail. Her body begins to shake as she finally finds her voice. “We have to call the police, it was self defense, they’ll understand.” Words rush out of her lips. Then it hits her, what if it wasn’t an accident. “It was self defense right?” The smell of blood rushes to her nose making her gag. This has to be a nightmare. It’s not real. She desperately tries to convince herself, but she knows otherwise.

“Yeah, of course.” Her mother replies. “Grab the bleach, help me clean this up.” Betty rushes to get the bleach and helps her mother clean the blood.

They are almost done when the door suddenly opens forcefully. “We’re here to arrest Betty Cooper for murder.” The police sheriff declares in a stern voice. She’s caught, she’s doomed, and all for something that wasn’t her fault. The sheriff pulls her out if the house as Betty screams for help.

• • •

Betty’s eyes fling open and she screams at the top of her lungs. Ever since that day she’s been getting those nightmares.

Jughead rushes over to her and quickly wraps his arms around her protectivly. She cuddles up to his chest as her heart pounds in her chest as if she just escaped death. “It’s okay. It’s just a nightmare. I have you.” He whispers in her ear comforting her as her heart gradually reduces and her heavy breathing regulates. It’s not long until she’s completely recovers.

In his protective arms she falls asleep. For the first time in two years she sleeps without a single nightmare.

Hours pass before the airport reopens and the light flickers on. Jughead gently shakes Betty awake. “Wake up. Wouldn’t want to miss our flight again now would we.” He jokes. She’s still in his arms and he didn’t want her to leave them, but he knows she will eventually.

Betty stretches out and yawn. “What time is it…” She groans before sliding out of his arms. That was by far the best sleep she ever had. She always feels safe in his arms, and that’s exactly what she needs.

It’s not long before it’s time to aboard their plane. They enter the plane and search for their seats. Betty prepares herself for never see him again. She could avoid him at Riverdale. There’s no point in getting attached to him when she wasn’t going to ever see him after this vacation.

But fate has other plans. Betty sits down at her assigned seat preparing herself to forget all that just happened when Jughead sits on the seat next to her. “Oh, come on.” She mutters. It feels like now after two years apart they were together and now they can’t get rid of each other.

Hearing what Betty said, Jughead glancs at her. “Hey, I didn’t pick the seats. I just sat were my ticket told me to.” He holds up his ticket but she ignores him.

They sit in silence ignoring each other as the other passengers enter the plane. Soon everyone is on the plane and one of the flight attendance picks up a speaker. “Hello, I’m Cindy and I will be your flight attendant, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for lift off. At this time you are not to get up or leace your seat under no circumstances. Press the button on the back of the seat in front of you to call for emergency help. I hope you all have an enjoyable flight. Thank you for choosing Airlines.” Cindy dissapears as the planes engine starts up.

As the plane lifts into the air Jughead suddenly takes a hold of Betty’s hand. She gives him a weird look bit he still doesn’t let go. “What are you doing?” She asks trying to pull her hand away.

“Please, I’m scared of flying, more specifically turbulence. Just please.” He begs with pleading eyes. Sighing, she encloses her fingers with his.

“Just this once.” She clarifies. He nods understanding. Its more than he could ask of her. It’s not like they were together anymore.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jughead speaks. “So what’s happened since we last spoke?” Betty glances at him suprised he was actually trying to talk to her.

“Well, I’m halfway done with college, um I have a job at a newspaper business. I edit newspapers. I’m hoping to make my way up to be a journalists there. She gives him a small smile. How about you?”

“I’ve been trying to publish a book I wrote. Remember that book I wrote when we were Sophomores? The one about Jason’s death? I got it published and the release date is next month. I’m taking my dad and Jellybean to the release party.” He smiles at the thought. “I was wondering if you would like to come as well?”

She thinks for a moment before replying. “I don’t know. I don’t want to be in the way, plus I…” She stops at the look on Jughead’s face. “You know what I’d love to.”

“Speaking of love, Betty, I can’t keep it in any longer. I can’t live like this anymore. I thought I could, I convinced myself it was for the best, that I didn’t need you. These two years have been the worst. Yeah I have a book coming out and one in the process, but I don’t have the one thing I need. What I need is you. I’m sorry. I know how I ended things terribly, but when I saw you for the first time yesterday, and holding you last night, I realized I never stopped loving and needing you. You are all I want. You are my everything. Please, allow me to make everything up to you. Come back to me Betty, be mine again.” He gazes at her with love and vulnability in his light green eyes.

She caresses his cheek with her free hand. “Jughead, I…” She begins to say, but he inturrupts her with a kiss.

After a minute of light but passionate kisses, he breaks away. “Please.” He begs whispering. He let her go once and lost her, he isn’t going to let her go again.

Betty slowly nods and gazes lovingly in his eyes. “Yes. I love you too. I missed you.” It’s Betty this time that desperately presses her lips against Jughead’s. They spend the rest of the flight being that obnoxiously cute couple. The love which was once lost is now returned, and this time it’s lasting forever.


	3. Kissing Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by Anonomous on tumblr through bughead-fanfic-wishlist on tumblr)  
> I want Betty to be operating the kissing booth and Jughead buying all the tickets so no one else kisses her. (I know he can't afford but what's another pothole, eh Riverdale?)
> 
> Have a prompt for a one shot or fanfic? Comment and I'll write it!

(I’m not sure if this was already written but I can’t help myself, I must do this one. I hope you guys enjoy)

• • •

It’s Pickens Day in Riverdale, the one day the whole town gathers together to celebrate the man who founded Riverdale. The Cooper’s are helping out with the activities to take the pressure off the Mayor and of course The Lodge’s.

As Polly strings up the decoration, Alice sets up a cardboard booth that looks like something a kindergartener build. “Mom, what are you doing?” Betty questions in a judgemental tone. All the traditional booths and activities are already set up.

“I’m setting up the kissing booth.” Her mom replies cheerfully glancing up at her daughter. “You’ll be running it.” Alice smiles the biggest smile Betty’s ever seen. “I mean with you we’ll for sure get some money out of it. Jughead will definitely buy a ticket, even if no one else does. That’s a win.”

Rolling her eyes, Betty sighs. “Mom, I already told you. Jughead and I broke up three months ago. He won’t want to kiss me. We just aren’t compatible, we don’t belong together.” She hasn’t kiss anyone since Jughead and kissing a whole bunch of strangers for money doesn’t sound too appealing to her.

Alice ignores her, pushing Betty behind the counter. “There. Just sit there being pretty and I’m sure the guys will be lining up to kiss you. After all, you are my daughter.” She says before walking off.

Regardless of the urge to not participate in such event, Betty does as she is told and waits for customers as the fair opens. She watches as people flood through the entrance. Not even realizing it, her eyes search the crowd for the beanie wearing serpent. Guys line up at her booth, but she’s too busy examining the crowd. He has to be in there somewhere.

After her failed attempt at spotting him in the crowd she turns her attention to her first customer. Reggie stands there smirking at her. “I’ve been waiting a long time to see what it’s like to kiss you. Also I want to get back at Archie.”

Betty sighs desperate to be somewhere else, anywhere else. He hands her the money and leans into her. As their lips are about to touch, Reggie tumbles to the ground. “What the hell man!” He yells upset. A crowd slowly forms around the attacker and him.

Betty breaks into the crowd to see Jughead getting up from the ground. He tackled Reggie. She can’t believe it. Why on earth would he do that. Reggie’s on the football team.

Jughead quickly sprints over to her and pulls out his wallet. “How much money for all the tickets, including Reggie’s.” She blinks in suprise.

“You want to buy all of them…” Betty slowly asks astonish that he isn’t buying just one, but all of them. Here she’d thought that he wouldn’t even buy one.

Jughead nods causing his black hair to flop under his beanie. “I want every single one of them.”

“But why…, um that would be fifty dollars. Do you even have that kind of money?” She replies unsure of what on earth was happening. Sure enough, he slams fifty dollars down on the crappy cardboard counter causing it to collapse.

Jughead slowly strides closer to Betty. With each and every step her heartbeat increases, her breathing getting heavier. “Well it may be the fact that I don’t watch you kissing anyone else.” He mutters in a low, huskey voice.

Suddenly, they are inches apart from eachother. His slow warm breath warming her neck. “I guess I’m supposed to kiss you.” Betty laughs nervously. Somehow Jughead always manages to make her nervous despite having broke up.

“I suppose so.” Jughead replies before pressing his lips against Betty’s. It should stop there, but she deepens the kiss. He kisses her back with so much passion it flutters her heart. She cups his cheek with her hands as he pulls her tightly to him. They are in a full on makeout right in front of everyone. Neither one of them care though. Their bodies ache desperately for one another. Three months away without a single kiss was hell for both of them.

They both can’t seem to get enough of each other when Cheryl struts over to them. “Oh my God, get a room you two. I shouldn’t have to see you two sticking your tongues down each other’s throat.” She inturrupts causing them to break away.

“It’s not what it looks like…” Betty starts to say blushing when Jughead cuts in.

“It’s exactly what it looks like, and you know what, we will get a room. See you later Cheryl.” Jughead says before pulling Betty away from the fair and to FP’s trailer.

They make up and return to dating before continuing their makeout session from the fair. 


	4. Couples Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by Anonomous through bughead-fanfic-wishlist on Tumblr)  
> ”We came to a costume party separately, but came as halves of a famous duo, and now everyone thinks we’re a couple?” au
> 
> Have a prompt you want me to write? Comment and I'll do yours!

(I couldn’t help myself from adding in parts of Romeo and Juliet so I will add a revised vision at the end for anyone who can’t read Shakespeare. I absolutely love Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet is my favorite so I’ve had a blast writing this. Let me know if you want me to write a Romeo and Juliet inspired Bughead fanfic. Please let me it’ll be so fun!)

• • •

“Come on Betty, It’ll be fun. Pleasee.” Veronica begs Betty as she carefully applies her makeup in front of Betty’s vanity mirror. It’s Holloween and Cheryl Blossom is throwing a ginormous party that all Riverdale will be at. Betty can’t help but feel disgusted at the thought of going.

Sighing, Betty throws herself on her bed. “If by fun you mean girls lap dancing on guys and I don’t want to even think about what must happen behind close doors. Besides, I don’t have a costume. What person shows up without a costume?” She makes excuses as she stares blankly at the ceiling. She wishes that Veronica didn’t have to be apart of the popular group that associates themselves with the monster that is Cheryl Blossom. Maybe she would have gone if it were another classmates party, she just can’t go to Cheryl’s.

Veronica turns around and pouts her lips giving her puppy dog eyes. “Pleaseee.” Groaning, Betty gives in and walks to her closet. “Yay! Thank you Betty. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Betty laughs as she pulls out an old fashioned dress and quickly changes into it. She slips on a matching masquerade mask and looks herself in the mirror. “Who are you suppose to be?” Veronica questions as she swipes one last coat of lip gloss.

“I’m Juliet Capulet, you know like Romeo and Juliet.” Betty twirls around. She’s always loves old fashioned clothing but never has had a reason to wear any, until now. Even though she is dreading going to the party itself, she’s excited to actually be dressed up for Holloween.

“Seriously Betty?” Veronica wines pulling her hair into a high ponytail. “Why not be a zombie cheerleader with me? We can have our own cheer team. Nobody is going to know you’re Juliet, or care. It’s supposed to be fun not a sad Shakespeare play.” When Veronica finally finishes her costume, she pulls Betty out of the house where a limbo waits for them.

It’s not long when the limbo stops and drops them off at Cheryl’s huge mansion. It’s crazy how big it is when only five people live there. Veronica opens the door and walks inside as Betty follows desperately trying to squeeze past people. Even in a huge mansion, it’s still crowded. Couples makeout passionately at every glance, beer in everyone’s hands.

Out of nowhere, Cheryl appears in her very short white dress with wings in the back. It’s obvious she’s an Angel, even though in reality she’s just the opposite. “Welcome! I’m so glad you could make it!” Cheryl’s voice squeals as she hugs Veronica. “And you brought your friend…lovely.” She eyes Betty up and down. “You look like some sorry Junior High play.” She turns her attention back to Veronica. “I want you to meet someone. Follow me.” Cheryl drags Veronica away leaving Betty all alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Betty goes in search of some drinks. The biggest problem is finding where the non alcoholic drinks are. As she searches the kitchen she hears footsteps approach her. “Hey there, Juliet.” A voice greets. She glances up to see a black haired boy with light green eyes with a gray beanie on his head. Other than his beanie he has an outfit on that Romeo would have worn.

Betty recognizes him from her English class, he goes by Jughead, but other than that she doesn’t really know him. It’s comforting that someone had the same idea and didn’t think it was stupid. “You have it all wrong. You don’t know I’m Juliet, a Capulet until after the masquerade party.” She giggles.

Just as Jughead opens his lips to reply, an unknown person inturrupts. “I just wanted to say that you guys are such a cute couple. I love how you guys planned your costumes.” The girls squeals.

Betty and Jughead share an confused look. “Us? We’re not …” Betty starts to explain when Cheryl returms sashaying over to them.

“Betty! Why didn’t you tell me you have a boyfriend?! Aww you guys are matching costumes. Romeo and Juliet right? Well after all you guys are so love, why don’t you guys kiss? ” Cheryl exclaims as everyone gathers around.

The crowd starts chanting out for them to kiss. Nervous twist Betty’s stomach. She’s never kiss anyone, and she really didn’t want to start with an absolute stranger. “You don’t have to do this. She just wants a scene.” She whispers to Jughead as the crowd watches them curiously still chanting.

Jughead grins at her. “Well if a scene is what she wants, then a scene is what she’ll get.” He whispers back. He grabs her delicate her hand and raises it close to his lips. “‘If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.’” He quotes raising his voice so that everyone can here him. Betty is about to question him when he whispers, “Just go with it.” (Basically what the quote is saying is that Romeo’s (Which is Jughead in this one shot) hand is like an unworthy place that his hand is unworthy to visit. That if she is offended by his touch that he will will make it better with a kiss.)

Good thing she’s memorized Romeo and Juliet. Hesitating she replies, “'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotions shows this, for saints have hands that pilgrims’ do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.’” (Juliet (Betty) is saying Romeo (Jughead) doesn’t give his hand enough credit, that by holding her hand in polite devotion. Plus pilgrims touch the palms of statues of saints, and in a way holding hands is like a kisa) she glances at around at the audience to see their confuse looks.

“'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”’ Jughead’s voice pulls her attention back to him. This time she relaxes and allows herself to get lost in their little play. (Romeo (Jughead) is basically asking if saints and pilgrims have lips)

“'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.’” Betty quotes back getting lost in his eyes. (Basically saying that yes they have lips that they are supposed to pray with)

“'Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn despair.”’ There’s a twinkle in his eyes as he says this. She doesn’t know what it means or if it’s anything good. (Basically this is Romeo (Jughead) suggesting they kiss, and asking permission to kiss her. That if he refuses her he will be in despair.)

“'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.’” When Betty finishes, Jughead steps closer as her heart begins to race. She knows what’s next. (Basically Juliet (Betty) is saying that saint’s don’t move even when they grant prayers. She allows him to kiss her)

’“Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take.’” Jughead gently cups her her chin lifting her face towards him. Betty’s eyes flutter closed as his lips met hers. Their mouths break apart a moment later. ’“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.’” (You probably understood that they kiss, I hope. Before they kiss he’s basically saying that she doesn’t have to move while he acts out his prayer (kissing her). After they kiss he is saying that his sin has been cleared by her lips.)

She opens her emerald green eyes in a daze. She always imagined that her kiss would be amazing, but it was even better than she’d ever hope. ’“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.’” She quotes smiling. Her body aches for him to kiss her again and she knows that’s just what she’ll get. (Basically Juliet (Betty) is like 'wait, if I took his sin eith my lips, does that mean my lips have his sin that I took from him?’)

’“Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged!’” Jughead exclaims and cups her chin again. ’“Give me my sin back.’” His lips meet hers again, this time more passionately. Her back arches toward him as he holds her to him. (Basically Romeo (Jughead) says to kiss him back to take away the sin he has given her.)

Betty forces herself to pull away, though not wanting to. ’“You kiss by th’ book.’” She laughs lightly as she strokes his cheek. (Basically Juliet (Betty) says to Romeo (Jughead) that he kisses as if he has practiced.)

Betty doesn’t notice Veronica marching up to them. “That’s enough Juliet, we have to go.” She pulls her away from Jughead and they dissapears leaving him behind.


	5. Black Hood Bughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a number thing on my Tumblr where you send an ask with the number you want me to write a one shot of Bughead about. This is #5 requested by Anonomous on Tumblr. Either comment a number you want me to do or go to my Tumblr @Bugheadfangirl and send an ask. Here are the choices:
> 
> 1.don’t leave  
> 2.This was a mistake  
> 3.[I] trusted [you]  
> 4.One chance  
> 5.Help  
> 6.illusion  
> 7.Silent Fury  
> 8.Sunbathing  
> 9.Falling  
> 10.righteous  
> 11.Drastic  
> 12.Candles  
> 13.too loud  
> 14.overgrown  
> 15.trembling hands  
> 16.in dreams  
> 17.empty  
> 18.flinders  
> 19.sea change  
> 20.alone,finally  
> 21.collapse  
> 22.nap  
> 23.sated  
> 24.tender  
> 25.senseless  
> 26.how dare [you]  
> 27.hide  
> 28.something about [them]  
> 29.sweat  
> 30.harsh whisper  
> 31.breeze  
> 32.dust motes  
> 33.saccharine  
> 34.bauble  
> 35.filthy  
> 36.total control  
> 37.defy  
> 38.Soak  
> 39.accursed  
> 40.pet  
> 41.comfort food  
> 42.savior  
> 43.undone  
> 44.cheap  
> 45.svelte  
> 46.shimmer  
> 47.crave  
> 48.rampage  
> 49.nightfall  
> 50.accost

Betty Cooper slowly strolls home letting the cold raindrops hit her face. The cool midnight air chills the wet raindrops sending a shiver down her spine. It’s been such a long time since she’s been in the rain, usually Jughead would be walking with her as he shields her from the attacking raindrops.

As much as Betty wishes he were here, she needs time to think about everything. The Black Hood has been torturing her for weeks and she’s so close to figuring everything out. A strange feeling of familiarness washes over her everytime she talks to this killer. She doesn’t know why and it’s driving her insane. So she decided to take a stroll through the neighborhood to help her think.

So far it’s done Betty nothing. She’s no closer to the identity of the Black Hood then she was before she started. The only lead she has is that somehow he knows all about her, and that terrifies her. Her mind keeps going back to his dark chilling voice commanding her to leave Jughead or something bad would happen. She tried, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. The uncertainty of what’s going to happen next is eating her up alive.

She’s turns to go back to her house when someone unknown tackles her. The wind is knocked out of her and she gasps for air as hands close around her throat. “Help!” Betty screams but it comes out as hoarse whisper. Her eyes start to water as someone in a black hood appear in her vision. So this is how she is gonna die. She struggles against him to get free but it’s no use. It’s not long when she gives up and allows death to take over her. She feels her eyes bulge and the blood drain from her throbbing face. Just as she accepts her fate, someone knocks the hooded figure off her allowing her to breathe a sharp, desperate breath.

After Betty catches her breath, she crawls over to where Jughead is pinning the Black Hood to the ground. “Jughead.” She mumbles smiling. Quickly Betty throws off the black sky mask to reveal the janitor, Joseph Svenson. Gasping, she lets go of the mask as Mr. Svenson pulls Betty against him on the ground and holds a knife at her throat. “Let me go, or your precious girlfriend gets it.” He commands as tears stream down her cheek.

“Jug, don’t do it.” Betty begs pleading with her eyes. “I love you,” She gets out before Mr. Svenson presses the knife deeper onto her throat cutting the surface a little. Blood tickles down her throat. She grunts in pain but continues anyways, “Im not worth it. You need to get him back to Shariff Keller. It’ll save everyone. My life is not worth everyone elses.” 

  
Jughead shakes his head and let’s go of him. “That’s where you’re wrong, Betty. You’re worth all the lives in Riverdale, including mine.” Jughead wraps Betty in his arms and her cheek carefully as the Black Hood runs away. 

  
She sobs in his arms. She almost died twice tonight, and yet he saved her both times. He always saves her.


	6. FP and Jughead sharing the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Idea was given by Edgelordjonesthethird on Tumblr.)
> 
> I am just having visions of Jughead and FP fighting for blankets. And also Jughead trying to sneak into bed with Betty, and tripping over the foot off the pullout couch and FP being like. “Get back into bed, boy!”

Jughead imagined Betty living with him, he didn't imagine this.Yet here he is sleeping on the pullout couch with his father, FP Jones.

Jughead cuddles himself up with a cozy blanket trying to pretend his father isn't right next to him. Just as he doses of to sleep, he feels his blanket slide off his body. The chilly air causes goosebumps to appear on his skin. He glances over to see FP bundled in all of the blankets. Sighing, Jughead grabs ahold of a blanket and wraps himself in it. Warmth overtakes his body. He can finally go to sleep.

It's only a few seconds until the blanket slides off his body again. "Are you kidding me? Let me have a blanket." Jughead grumbles getting upset. He's used to sleeping with a blanket, he needs to sleep to sleep with a blanket. There's no reply. Seeing this as a sign that his father is asleep, Jughead carefully slides the blanket off and curls himself in it. Immediately the blanket is tugged off him and on his father once more.

Jughead desperately wishes to be cuddling with Betty in his comfy bed instead of shivering on a hard pullout couch with his father. Just as his father starts to snore, he gets an idea.

Carefully, he slides off the pullout couch and slowly makes his way toward his room where Betty is sleeping. He only gets a few steps in when he trips over the side of the couch. Jughead falls to the floor with a loud thump waking FP up. "What do you're doing? Get back into bed, Boy!" FP yells startling him.

Jughead pulls himself off the floor and sprints to the bedroom. "Come back here, Boy!" FP yells as Jughead reaches the door of the bedroom. He desperately opens the door and closes it behind him. He lays his back with all his weight against the door to keep his father out.

"Jughead?" Betty mutters sleepily. "What are you doing? Why are you breathing so heavy?" She questions rubbing her eyes gently.

Before Jughead can reply, FP pounds on the door. "If you don't come out and go back to bed, I will kick Betty out of the trailer."

Sighing, Jughead reluctantly opens the door and walks to the pullout couch. He curls up on the couch and drifts to sleep thinking about Betty.


	7. Bughead Living in the Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an anonomous ask on my Tumblr @Bugheadfangirl to write about Betty living with the Jones'.

It hasn't even been a full day of Betty living with Jughead and she has already imagining what it will be like to be married to him. She knows it's a little early for that, but that still doesn't stop her.

Betty glances at the front door and imagines Jughead carrying her through the front door bridal style. She imagines her lace wedding gown dropping to the floor on their honeymoon. How he'd kiss her bare shoulders causing her to shiver with desire. Her eyes shift to the kitchen and imagines herself making a homemade meal as their children run around the house. A happy laugh escapes her lips as Jughead enters through the door.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Jughead smirks as he walks toward her. Too lost in her daydream, Betty ignores him. He gently kisses her cheek, breaking her from away.

Betty tilts her head causing her ponytail to swing. "Hmm?" She mumbles, her emerald green eyes sparkle with happiness. Ever since Chic started living in the Cooper's house, she's felt nothing but fear. Fear what Chic would do next, fear what would happen if anyone found out about the man her mother killed, fear about who Chic really was. But now she's free, free of the prison her house has become, free with the boy she loves.

Jughead wraps his arms around her waist from behind, "What has gotten you in a good mood?" He slowly kisses her neck knowing it would make her melt.

"Jughead..." Her voice is strain from keeping herself from moaning. He sucks on her neck causing her to bite her lips in desperation to keep from moaning. "Are you getting hungry... we can get some... Pop's." She tries to distract him. Just because FP isn't present at the moment doesn't mean he couldn't walk in at any moment.

He laughs huskily. "You cannot distract me with food, Betty." He sweeps her off her feet and carries her to her new room for the time being.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, put me down this instant!" Betty squeals as he throws her on the bed.

"You just made a big mistake." Jughead growls getting intop of her. He starts taking off her clothes as the door opens. Neither of them hear the noise as they continue taking off their clothes in a hurry.

"Jug..." FP walks to the bedroom door and freezes when he sees them undressing. "Boy, what on earth do you think you're doing!" FP yells startling them both. "Put your clothes on, both of you. There will be no shenanigans in this trailer. Now get your clothes back on and go to bed." He demands.

They quickly get their shirts back on and lay down. Jughead cuddles up to Betty and closes his eyes. "There is no way you are sleeping there, you're sleeping on the couch. With me." FP commands. Sighing, Jughead kisses Betty goodnight before going to the pullout couch. He curls himself in a blanket and closes his eyes and drifts to sleep wishing Betty were in his arms. When he finally falls asleep, he dreams of his future with Betty.


	8. Musical Spoiler Bughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE MUSICAL EPISODE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED. Okay so I got an anonomous ask wanting a one shot based off the spoiler we received when I wrote this (I've been late on updating this). This may not go like the real episode when it airs, but I hope you enjoy anyways

Warning: This does contain spoilers for the new episode of Riverdale. Thanks for reading!

Jughead gazes into Betty’s worry filled emerald green eyes. It’s the musical’s opening day and Betty is starting to feel nervous about being up onto stage in front of hundreds of people. “You’re going to be amazing. If you ever feel nervous, just look at me. I’ll be in the front row filming it.” Jughead calms her down. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her forehead before letting go. Betty gives a small smile before running off backstage to get ready.

Sighing, Jughead wonders out into the auditorium seats and sits down. He starts up his camera and points it at the stage as Kevin sits down in the seat next to him. “Thanks for filming. I know you’d rather be off writing your book.” 

Jughead glances at Kevin. “You know what, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but it’s been fun. Although, did you really have to cast Archie as Tommy? Out of all the people to try out, you cast Archie as Tommy and Betty as Sue? It’s very awkward seeing them pretend they’re dating, I’d rather be up there with her. That’s saying a lot considering I hate being in the spotlight.” He huffs slouching in his seat. He hates seeing his Betty up there getting all cozy with Archie, even if it is just acting.  

Kevin sighs. “Jughead, I know you feel threatened because Betty used to have a crush on Archie, but she’s over him. She’s completely in love with you now, no matter what happens.” A tiny smile forms on Jughead’s lips as the audience files into the auditorium. 

“Thanks Kevin.” Jughead whispers as the lights dim down. He presses play as Betty walks up onto stage and the scene begins.

“Please state your full name.” A male voice beams through the room.

“You already know my name.” Betty declares. “It’s Sue, Susan Snell.”

“And You were born in the town of…?” The stern voice questions her.

“Chamberlain, Maine. I was born and raised there.” Betty answers back holding herself in comfort.

“When did you first meet Carrie White?” The voice continues interrogating her.

Betty takes in a shaky breath. “In Elementary school. We were in the same grade. I don’t think I’d said hundred words to her before all this began-” She looks up at the blinding light shinning down and squints. “Could you turn that down please? I can’t see.”

“Tell us about the night of May 28th, about the occurrences tgat led up to the alleged events.” The male voice interrogates.

“‘Alleged events?’ Why do you keep asking me the same thing over and over?” Betty cries out in desperation. It pains Jughead to see her like this, even if it’s only apart of the musical. “You want to catch me in a lie, is that it?”

“We need the truth.” The male voice announces.

“I already told you what I know. How many times do we have to go through this?” Betty asks looking about ready to cry.

“Until it makes sense.” The male voice says sternly and slowly as if Betty were a child who didn’t understand.

“Until we understand.“ A kind sounding woman says calmly.

“What you need to understand is that we were just kids.” Betty pauses as the others come on stage. “Kids trying to do our best. We were kids.”

Scenes pass by and everything is perfect. Nobody messes up their line, it’s amazing. Kevin sits back smiling, he didn’t think it would go this well. When Fang asked to be apart of directing it, he was in shock. He’d always admired him from afar, and working with his has made him realize just how fondly he felt for Fangs.

It’s at the scene where Mrs. White makes her huge speech when Cheryl makes a side comment. “Have you seen Midge? Why hasn’t she been in any scenes?” She asks with concern.

“I..I don’t know.” Kevin stumbles baffled. Midge should have been in a scene by now. Just then the curtains go up to reveal a horrifying sight.

Scissors pin Midge up to the backdrop through the wrist, a knife is stabbed through her delicate chest. Her pale white skin is stained white with her blood. “I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.” Jughead slowly says in horror.

“Somebody help her! For God sake help her!” Cheryl yells causing Alice to turn around. Alice screams in horror as Jughead reads the backdrop. Smeared with her blood the words ‘I am back from the dead. Anyone who has escaped me will die’. The letters B.H is signed.

The audience quickly run to the doors as Jughead quickly gets up. “Betty!” He yells running against the current of people trying to get to her. He doesn’t bother turning off the camera, that would just waste precious time. He needs to find her, to wrap her in his arms where he knows she’ll be safe. If anything happens to her…. to his precious Betty…. Tears swell in his eyes just thinking about her. He’d rather die a thousand horrible deaths than have anything happen to her. He slams open the back stage doors. “Where’s Betty?” He asks Veronica in desperation.

“Jug?” A weak voice asks catching his attention. He turns around to see a crying Betty, his Betty. He runs to her and wraps his arms around her.

“Shh. It’s okay. I got you. I swear if whoever this Black Hood person ever tries to lay a hand on you, I will rip them to shreads.” Jughead growls cuddling up to her. “Lets get you home before they come back.” Betty nods still ceying as the walk out of the school.

When they arrive at the Cooper’s house, they walk inside. “Jug,” Betty says once they enter her room. “Stay with me. I’m afraid. I thought we killed him. I thought all of this was going to be over.” She burst into tears again.

Jughead lifts her up and gently places her in the bed. “There’s no way in hell I’m not staying. I’ll protect you, until my very last breath.” He gets into bed with her and allows her to cuddle up to him. He wraps his arms around her protectively. Betty cries herself to sleep knowing she’s safe in his arms.


	9. April Fools Bughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Can you do a one shot where Jughead has always had a crush on Betty and everyone knows but her so someone decides to prank him on April Fools Day by making him think she liked him too.

Everyone knows about Jughead’s feelings for Betty. It’s obvious by the way he looks at her when she isn’t looking, or the way his gloomy face lights up when she walks in the room. She is the world to him, everyone knows that, except for her.

It’s April Fools day, the one day that everyone in Riverdale can get away with anything with the words ‘April Fools’ , or ‘Fooled you’. Unfortunately, Jughead doesn’t pay attention to the date making him an easy target.

Jughead walks into the hell hole they call school and sits in the student lounge waiting for the warning bell to ring before going to his first hour class. “Hey, Jughead.” Archie walks in sitting next to him.

Jughead raises an eyebrow at him. “Well if it isn’t our favorite athlete. What brings you to this wonderful lounge I call home in this nightmare?” He jokes pulling out his laptop.

Archie pauses for a minute forming an idea. “Remember when you told me you love Betty?” He asks with a playful smile.

Jughead frantically searches the room praying that Betty isn’t in the room to hear anything. “Keep your damn voice down.” He hisses glaring at Archie. “What if Betty hears you?”

Archie laughs leaning back in the plush sofa. “That’s the point. When I was walking to school with Betty, she told me that she love you.” Jughead’s heart skips a beat and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He can’t believe it, Betty love him back. Happiness floods in him for the first time since his mother and sister left. “But you have to do it soon. I heard that Reggie is planning on asking her out after school.” Jughead’s heart sinks a little at the news, but it doesn't matter. Betty loves him. Just then Betty walks into the lounge, “Why don’t you do it now?” Archie smirks looking at her.

Betty raises an eyebrow at them, “What is Jughead doing now?” She questions sitting down on the couch near them. Her emerald green eyes sparkles in the light.

“Well Jughead here has something to tell you, don’t you?” Archie gives Jughead a look.

“I…I um. Yeah. Let’s take this in the hall.” Jughead stutters before taking her hand and leading her out into the hallway.

When Jughead stops, Betty gives him a confused look. “What is going on? Is something wrong?” Worry fills gorgeous eyes.

Jughead gives her the biggest smile she’s ever seen on him. “Quite opposite, something’s very right. Archie told me about you told him you love me and. I wanted to say that I’m in love…”

“He what?” Betty cuts him off. “I never told him that. I think he fooled you.” Jughead’s face falls as her eyes flicker across the hallway nervously. This was not only awkward but embarrassing for her. This was a prank, yet it’s true. She doesn’t want to hear the end of his sentence. She already knows what he’s gonna say, that he’s on love with that Toni girl he hangs out with.

She bits her lip as tears come to her eyes. She can’t help them, she knows that she can just laugh it off claiming that none of it’s true, but she can’t. She can’t pretend anymore. “Betty, what’s wrong? I…I didn’t mean to make you cry. Archie was playing a prank on me, I don’t think he meant to hurt you if that’s what it is.” Jughead cups her cheek causing her to blush.

Betty sighs glancing up at him. “That’s the thing. It’s true… I never told him, but it’s true…” She darts her eyes away from him. “And I know you’re in love with Toni… and I…”

Jughead cuts her off with a laugh. “You think I’m in love with Toni? No, no, I’m in love with a girl so much better. I’m in love with you, Betty.”

Betty’s eyes widens as she turns back and looks into his light greenish eyes. “You… you love me? But I see hang around Toni all the time.” Her face twists in confusion as her heart beats a million miles per hour. He loves her. She can’t believe it. The words spin around in her head.

“Toni’s in love with Cheryl. I’ve been trying to get her to get the courage to for it. I love you, and only you. Everybody knows that.” Jughead smiles before pressing his lips to hers. Betty closes her eyes and kisses him back as the warning bell rings. They break away smiling. “That bell has the worst timing ever.” He chuckles. He grabs her hand and walks her to their first hour. One April Fools joke brought them together.


	10. Easter Egg Hunt Bughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Southsideserpentsroyalty on Tumblr: In honor of Easter could you do an Easter fic where Bughead meet at an Easter egg hunt and go head to head to see who can get the most? Some fluff and rivalry is good for the soul today?

“Can we please go to the Easter egg hunt today?” Jughead’s little sister, Jellybean, begs. They just moved into Riverdale after their father got a job offer in a retro diner called Pop’s, and already Jellybean wants to go out and make friends.

Jughead raises his eyebrow at her as takes out a burger from the take out bag from Pop’s. Due to the amazing workers discount the owner gives them, it’s Jughead’s go to place for food. Plus the food is amazing and he’s always hungry. “Don’t you think ten years old is a little bit too old to be hunting for Easter eggs? Wouldn’t you rather be doing something else? Like maybe watching a movie at the Drive In?” He questions before taking a bite of his burger.

Jellybean pouts out her lip and gives him puppy dog eyes. “Pleaseeeee…” He tries holding on to his answer, but she just wont stop. Sighing, Jughead gives in and inhales his burger before putting on his plaid jacket. “Fine. But next year either Dad’s taking you or you’re not going. I’m too old for this.”

Jellybean jumps up and down excitedly. “Yay! Thank you.” She runs up and hugs her brother. “It starts in a few minutes so you might want to hurry up.”

“Lets get this thing over with.” He walks out the door and they head to the place that the Easter egg hunt is being held.

It’s not long when they reach the spot where a field of kids wait impatiently holding onto their baskets. “Come on, Jug! Helps find some eggs!” Jellybean exclaims excitedly as the whistle blows indicating the hunt has begun.

Jellybean runs off as a girl with golden blonde hair wound in a tight ponytail walks up to Jughead. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before, you must be new. I’m Betty Cooper, my family runs the town’s newspaper.” Betty holds out a hand.

Jughead shakes her hand firmly. “Jughead, Jughead Jones.” He introduces before gazing off into the distance making sure Jellybean is safe.

“Well, Jughead, don’t you think you’re a little too old to be hunting for Easter eggs?” Betty raises an eyebrow at him sassily. It’s not that Betty is trying to be stuck up, she just finds it hilarious that someone of their age would be hunting for Easter eggs.

Jughead smirks running his hand through his fluffy black hair that wasn’t covered over with his gray beanie. “I could ask the same for you. I actually have a reason, I’m here with my little sister. What’s your excuse?” He folds his arms as if he just won.

“I’m a supervisor for this event. So if you’ll excuse, I have some children to watch.” Right as Betty starts to walk away, a hand clamps around her arm and she looks back. Jughead stands there holding onto her arm. “What are you doing?”

His light greenish eyes gaze into her eyes. “Lets have a friendly competition. Whoever can find the most Easter eggs gets something they want. Deal?” There’s a hint of something in his eyes that she can’t quite place a finger on.

Betty bites her lip in thought. She doesn’t want to be seen as a wimp. “What would you get if you win?” The possibilities frighten her. He could be a murderer and want to kill her, Or a drug dealer and want her to deliver drugs, Or maybe he’s a struggling student that wants her to do his homework for him. That last one doesn’t sound too bad to her.

Jughead’s smirk turns into a full on smile. “Well, if I win…you have to kiss me.” Betty’s heart beats faster at the thought of kissing him. She doesn’t even know him and here he wants to kiss her. She can’t believe it.

She takes in a deep breathe and slowly shakes her head. “I…I don’t know about this…"She stumbles as he starts running over and picking up eggs. "Hey! What are you doing?!”

“You might wanna hurry up, not am I getting a lot of eggs, but I have Jellybean’s as well. Good luck!” He chuckles taking off his beanie and stuffing them inside. Huffing, she starts picking them up trying to hold them in her hands. If she knew she was going to participate she would have brought a basket. “Wow, you are so slow. There is no way you’re goibg to win.” He continues to mock as she scrambles to get the eggs.

A kid starts to cry as she snatches them off the ground. “Oh please don’t cry. I need it. I’ll give it to you when I’m done beating this guy over there.” She points at Jughead who has filled his beanie and stared using his coat sleeves. The child still doesn’t stop crying, So she gives up and hand it to them. It’s not long until all the eggs are gone and they meet up.

“How many eggs did you collect?” Jughead asks as Jellybean walks them and they combine their eggs. Multicolored Easter eggs are thrown in a pile way larger than Betty’s

Betty raises an eyebrow at her with a look of confusion. “You’re stealing this little girls eggs? Are you kidding me? A kiss from me is not worth compromising a kids happiness.”

Jughead laughs brightly. “This is my sister, Jellybean. Jellybean this is Betty. I told you, we are combining eggs. It wasn’t against the rules.” He shrugs counting the eggs.

Betty holds back a laughter. “Jellybean and Jughead? What is up with your parents to think those are good names?.” She starts counting the very little eggs she managed to collect. It’s obvious who the winner is, but she needs a distraction from the thought of kissing this complete stranger.

“They’re nicknames. Neither of us are named that by birth. I just really hate my real name and she’s named after me. So I made up the name Jughead and started calling her Jellybean.” He explains finishing up counting as Jellybean starts opening up the eggs and eating the candies inside them. Her black hair that matches her brother are pulled into little pigtails making her the cutest ten year old Betty has ever seen.

“Are you going to tell me your guys real names? I find it ridiculous calling you those names not knowing your real names. What kind of friend would I be not knowing ypur real name?” She questions, secretly hoping to push off the kiss a bit longer. Plus she’s honestly curious. What name could be so bad that he resorts to the name Jughead and calls his little sister after a candy?

Jughead’s shoulders tense up. “Um, most of my friends back home don’t know our real names, in a matter of fact. I’m feeling generous though, after all, I did over kill you with all those eggs.” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “I’m Forsythe and she’s Forsythia. Now you understand why I hate it so much?” He sighs glancing over at her.

Betty makes a ‘crap, I screwed up’ face. “Yeah… that’s… unfortunate. I’m Elizabeth.” She looks down at her sad pile of eggs. “It looks like I owe you a kiss, doesn’t it?” She gives a small smile at him.

Jughead scoots closer to her until they are so close that her breath warms his face. “I guess so.” He tilts her head up as she gently closes her eyes. His lips meets hers in surprise causing a tiny yelp of surprise from her delicate, light pink lips.

They continue to kiss slowly and softly until Jellybean pretends to throw up. “This is disgusting. If I had know this was how Easter egg hunting ends, I wouldn’t have asked.” They break away laughing.

“Will I ever see you again?” Betty’s beautiful eyes sparkle with worry. It concerns her how she just met him and she’s already starting to fall for him, but not enough to stay away. She’s kissed other guys before, but nothing as real and sincere as this one.

A tiny smile forms on Jughead’s soft lips. “Of course, but until then.” He kisses her gently on the lips before disappearing off into the horizon.


End file.
